Denied
by Pikadaj
Summary: Kai denies his true feelings for Michael, but what if Michael slowly loves him less? Will Kai realize he loves the American before it's to late? And what's with Tala and Bryan? ::YAOI:: KaiMicheal, TalaKai, BryanMicheal HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

**Michael's POV:**

So pretty... So different... He's even unique… He can feel my presence and still won't care… On that hill, hair waving with the wind… He's perfect… He turns his head to look at me. His eyes boring into mine, as if stripping me of my body and showing my soul… But why bother with him… He won't love me back…

**Normal POV:**

Michael turned on his heel and walked to the hotel were he was currently staying, not knowing he left Kai to dwell on his own thoughts…

**Kai's POV:**

Why does he always leave me to feel like this… Why? It's like… I don't know… I'm in love? I shake my head. No, that's stupid. I can't love. I can only hate. _Hate_! Not love, Hate! I should stop with these thoughts…

**Normal POV:**

So Kai pushed away his thoughts and didn't think about Michael for the rest of the day. But they forgot one thing… The Blade Breakers and The Full Stars shared a hotel, and the captains share a room…

**TBC**

_Short, I know. The more reviews I get, the longer the chaps will become… So it's all up to you_

_p_

_ p_


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS:  
**

Rejiita

Row, rustig 0.o

renanimeangel  
Well, the name changes depending on where you life. Both names are used here

artemis347

Thnx

Game-kid17

I knew you'd see it my way

Keep the flames goin'

**Kai's POV:**

I blink… I blink again… Excuse me?

**Michael's POV: **

What he hell?

**Normal POV:**

Our beloved captains just found out they'll be sharing a room.

**Michael's POV:**

A door closes.

Oh, Kai just left to our room… Our room… Hey, that sounds good… I wonder… Will something happen? Ah, who am I kidding. Nothing will ever happen between us. Maybe I should just give up on him… Nothing will come of us anyway… I should just give up…

**Kai's POV:**

I can't believe it… I'm used to sharing with Ray. He knows what he can and can't do around me, and now I'm stuck with a person who I don't know anything about and who doesn't know shit about me? They can't do this to me! I mean, there must be a way out of this. There HAS to be! I can't just… Share with… Michael… Can I?

_TBC_

_Keep the reviews coming, and I'll make the chapters larger._

_What shall we do? _

_A line extra for every review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_REVIEWS:_

Rejiita – Kid… Het kan korter ¬¬

Miss Shinda – Mwa, normaal ben ik echt langzaam, Rejiita zit alleen de hele tijd te zeuren ;;;

grEMLin eVil – But imagine it has… 42 chaps (like Kai's Love) and in the mean time about… 106 reviews… Then the chap's are quite long ;;;

**Kai's POV:**

Oh… My… God… This, this can't be happening… No way…

**Michaels's POV:**

I walk into the room. Kai's gaping at something. I look what it is…

HELL YES! WE'RE GONNA SHARE A BED!

**Kai's POV:**

No, no, no, no, no. No way. Not a change in Tartarus I am not going to share a bed. Hmmm… I just realised something… What if… Yes, why not.

**Michael's POV:**

Kai closed his mouth.

"I take the bed, you take the couch, we'll switch tomorrow." He says.

Dang, I'll take it we're not sharing a bed.

_TBC._

_Next chap will be longer, I swear, okay? _

_Just wanted to end here ;;;;_

Tartarus – The part of the underworld were all the 'bad' people go to, according to their believes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lullaby Lily**  
Well... It's longer now... Isn't it? ;;;;

**renanimeangel**  
0.o... Sorry... No o.0;;;;; Though it's a funny idea >p

**Miss Shinda  
**thnx

**Rejiita  
**Werkt niet altijd >p

Michael couldn't sleep that night. Even fron the couch, he could hear Kai breathe. Michael let out a sigh and snuggled into the blankets. Kai took the bed, but gave him the blankets which Micheal was very grateful for. He didn't think he'd survive without them. It was very cold, seeing the fact that it was winter and they were in Russia. 

**Michael's POV:**

I don't know how Kai can survive in this cold, but then again... I don't know much about Kai either... Maybe that's why I'm attracted to him. He's mysterious... But then again; I think everyone has a think for the mysterious types. As I glance at him and see the moon shine on his face, I can't help but to find him more alluring and attracting. I can't hepl but to feel this need inside of me, waiting to be fulfilled. I can't help but to fall deaper in love with the leader of The Bladebreakers; 'Kai Hiwatari'... God, I need a cold shower...

_DC: Stop here? dodges all the things thrown at her I guess not ;;;;_

**- The Next Day -**

Kai opened his eyes as rays o sun hit his face. He sat up and survied his surroundings.

**Kai's POV:**

Oh, yes. The hotel. I'm sharing a room with Michael. Speaking of the big shot, there is he?

**-Outside-**

Michael was running some laps around the hotel. He hadn't even slept a minute! Michael fell on the floor exhaused. His stomach started to rumble.

"Great, now I'm beginning to act like Tyson." he groaned.

Picking himself up, Michael jogged to the diningroom where a certain crimson eyes blader was eating his breakfast.

**Kai's POV:**

This place has the worst food of Moskou. Even The Abbey had better food then this! The door opens and I do something that I don't normally do; I look up. Dropping my fork, I can only stare. There; in the doorframe, with a proud smirk, stands Tala Ivanov, the leader of The Demolition Boys.

_DC: Stop? growling is heard Alright, alright. Sheesh!_

**Tala's POV:**

I walk into the diningroom holding my head high, a smirk on my face. I scan the crowd until my eyes land on a certain phoenix. He looks at me shocked, his mouth slightly open. My smirk widens. Don't be so shocked, my little phoenix. It's just me, coming back for you.

**Normal POV:**

Tala walked up to Kai who managed to collect himself. Bryan followed in after Tala. Kai rose an eyebrow.

**Kai's POV:**

What the hell are they doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I'm having a writersblock…**

Russian

"Whatever language you think they should be talking"

**Normal POV:**

Tala sat down opposite Kai, and Bryan stayed in the doorframe.

You're a hard person to track Tala said.

I like to be alone Kai replied.

You know why I'm here

No, and guess what? Kai stood up I don't even want to know

He walked towards the exit, but Bryan grabbed his shoulder before he could leave.

We're not done, Hiwatari.

Yes we are, Kroskovich.

Bryan hissed and was about to say something again, when-

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Kai looked at the speaker.

**Micheal's POV:**

I walk into the dining room and find Bryan stopping Kai from going.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yell

Kai looks up with his red orbs. God, the fire they hold. Anyway, let's get back to business, shall we? Bryan let go of Kai and is now coming my direction. Uh-oh. He looks pissed…

**Bryan's POV:**

Who does he think he is! Kai is the one I want to talk to but this kid just disturbed our conversation. I'm gonna beat him to-

Leave him comes Tala's sleek voice.

I turn to him. He's behind me now.

He's not worth our time

I smirk.

Yes, you're right.

I turn to Kai.

Watch out, Phoenix. We will come back for you

**Points way up**

**The writers block is the cause of this pitiful attempt… I'm probably gonna deleat it**

**� **

REVIEWS: 

Miss Shinda

Dit is snel, alleen wel heel slecht

renanimeangel

Err… No… He came back for Kai…

Rejiita

Hij is zojuist NOG slechter geworden

Game-kid17

Ya, I know. It just doesn't want to. But knowing me it'll be at least a little better soon.

Lena-Chan

Of course I keep breaking the story! You need clifies, ne?

MeiKimari

Okay. And I'm known for short chaps

But I think they'll get longer

Lullaby Lily

Haha, de groep wordt steeds groter.

Ik ga denk ik ook maar een aantal verhalen in het Nederlands doen

Xolae

Vast o.0;;;;;;;

Jani Rieme

I'm gonna try to let Kai keep his character in this fic… Though I doubt I'll succeed ;;;

Haha. Look at it from the bright side. I could've just given every chap about… 10 lines and in the end about 204 chapters

Kai (L).(L)

p


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

Kai watched the two Russian's leave  
"Kai, I want explanations." Michael demanded

"Hn."

"Kai! I helped you with them!" Michael yelled

Kai turned to him, anger in his eyes, venomous poison dripping of every of his word

"You think you helped me? You stupid, pathetic, weakling!" he yelled "You just made it worse!" he hissed, before stalking away

Michael stared at his back

**Michael's POV**

What the hell? I didn't make it worse! I helped him! Oh, screw this! Why do I even try!

You love him

Ya, I know…

There's your reason

I guess…

Don't guess, know

Yes, I know

Good

… Who are you anyway?

Me? Oh, your little voice. Call me Mike, okay?

Okay… Mike

Good boy

… Okay! Strange! But back to the point! I don't want to be spat on every time I try to help him! It's just not right! I just want to be… Loved…

**Kai's POV**

I let myself sit on a tree branch in front of a beautiful blue and clear lake and let out a sigh. I can't believe what just happened… Bryan and Tala wouldn't have done _anything_ in public, but that weakling just _had _to interfere! Why can't he just leave those things to me! I'm the one who knows how to handle these things! Not him!

He loves you

Leave me alone! You've been bugging me enough already!

Don't deny it

I'm serious, Kino!

Ya, ya, whatever

Good, he's gone. I thought I'd never get rid of him… Another sigh. Oh well… Nowhere to go from here, hm?

Rejiita – Vind jij van alle Denied : chaps -;;

Lena - Oh, THAT kind of breaking up ;;

Miss Shinda – Ja, dat ga ik dus anders doen, ik heb het chap opnieuw geplaatst en de tekentjes er zo bij gedaan

Yoko-obssessor – I just suck at longer chapters

Jani Rieme – After, we don't have G-rev in Holland yet, so I can't do a lot about that yet…

renanimeangel – Writers block is ovah now

Game-kid17 – And still you're reading it p

Lullaby Lily – Zal ik doen… ooit ;;


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV:**

Time passed, not feeling mercy for the two captains and making them meet each other again…

**Kai's POV:**

I don't want to go yet. Why do we have to share a room? I really don't want to see him…  
_  
You want to… _

Leave me alone

_You love him… You're just scared he'll reject you…_

Me? Scared? Ha! That's a laugh!  
_Yes, you're scared… And you know the stupid thing?_

That you're implying I am?

_No… You know it._

**Normal POV:**

Kai continued his scroll down the path, hair waving in the wind, sun shining upon his face, so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice a shadow following him. Crystal blue eyes peered at him from a distance, taking in every of his movements.

'Perfect… But I guess that's what you are, hm Kai?... Perfect…'

The shadow continued following Kai.

**Michael's POV:**

I'm getting followed… I KNOW I'M GETTING FOLLOWED!

_Chill, it's probably nothing_

sigh

you're probably right, Mike… But still… I have the feeling I'm getting followed!

_Oh, probably one of your fans. Don't stare over your shoulder like that, what will he or she think?_

Ye, you're right…

_I know_

You don't have to act that big, you know

_I'm just copying you._

… I don't act big…

_Michael… What do you think I am?_

My conscious?

_No… I'm your ego…_

… Oh…

_Say, Michael?_

Ya?

_Run, you're being followed…_

**Normal POV:**

Michael started running, a lilac haired boy cursed under his breath

'How could I have been so sloppy!'

Before running after Michael, but still out of sight.

Kai and Michael arrived at the hotel at the same time.

"Kai?" Michael asked surprised.

"Hn." Was his answer.

Michael let out a sigh. He wouldn't come through to Kai like this, he realised that now. But he realised another thing as well. He would probably never get through Kai's shell.

At the same time, Kai realised that he indeed loved Michael. But he had seen him with girls, so his conclusion was that Michael wasn't gay.

Both ended their thoughts the same…

'Maybe I should just give up?'

**Okay, that's it for today,**

**REVIEWS:**

Rejiita: zie je -smirk-

Yoko-obssessor: soon enough?

Lullaby Lily: haha, ze hebben het toegegeven… nu het zoenen nog

Game-kid17: hehe. I suck at details, working at that one. When I finally got that (come back in a year of ten and maybe I improved, okay?), the chaps will probably be better… Would be strange if it stayed as bad is this

Jani Rieme: The teachers at school found out something intresting… I never listen when they get all bossy

renanimeangel: -puts a pillow under your head and gives you a goodnight kiss before getting the hell out-


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't get used to this length ."**

The next morning Micheal opened his eyes. He glanced at the couch wich Kai took the night. He let out a sigh when he saw the blankets neatly folded, and Kai nowhere in sight. Micheal let out a igh and sat up straight, stetching himself.

'Maybe he's outside?' he thought.

At his thought, Micheal glanced outside. Rain was pouring down. He frowned.

'I think not.'

After just staring out of the window for a few minutes, Micheal decided that he indeed had to go and get dressed. Thunder crashed down upon the earth, and the floor hook a little. Micheal steadied himself.

"Woah!" he yelled. "That's a close one!"

'I wonder how Kai's doing...'

Yes... How is Kai doing...

Kai is seen running through the woods, covering his head with his jacked, trying to keep dry, even though the rain is seeping through the material.

'Dang.' Kai thinks. 'Why did I decide to go out just now!'

He lats out a sigh, and shaked his head, droplets flying from his hair into the air.

Cackling sounds through the air, making Kai's head snap up.

"What's the matter, little fire-bird?" echo's throuh the wood. "Can't stand the water one bit?"

Kai's face set's in a grimace.

"Come out, coward! Show your face!" he yells.

The annoying cackling is heard again, and Kai growls.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kai. You know I won't obey your command."

The voice seemed to come from all directions, true source unknown. Rain dripps into Kai's eye, and he raises his hand to wipe it out, but changes his mind. He smirks and flipps a bang of his slate-coloured hair out of his face, before he continue's walking through the forest relaxed, jacket disgarded, it not being able to help anymore anyway. Now growling is heard from all around him. Kai's smirk windens as he now is able to hear where it comes from.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." he taunts. "Tala."

From his hidingplace Tala growls. He wasn't carefull enough anymore when Kai wasn't, and now the slate-haired blader knew where he was. How did he know? Kai was staring strait at him. Tala smirks.

"Well done, Kai." he says in his own sleek voice. "So you know who I am and where I am... But do you also know why I'm here?"

From a small opening in the tree in wich Tala is currently sitting, Tala can see Kai frown.

"Is there another reason then to bother me?" Kai asks.

Tala cackles.

"No, no, no, my little fire bird."

He jumps out of his hiding place, and lands in front of Kai. Tala smirks when he notices Kai is startled, though Kai's composture is soon regained.

"Don't call me that, and tell me why you are here." Kai hisses.

Tala smirks.

"Why Kai..."

Kai glances up at the slightly taller blader, immidiatly regretting looking in one's eye.

'Lust.' shoots through his head.

"I want you back with me."

And with that, Tala crashes his lips on Kai's.

Kai's eyes widen slightly, but after a little while...

He responds.

Micheal was worried when he couldn't find Kai anywhere inside, so he went to look for him out side. The weather had eased a little, and the dropplets were now only small. Micheal had searched the grounds fully, and was now entering hte woods.

'What am I thinking? Kai is probably inside again already!'

He let's out a sigh.

'Maybe I should tun ba- Hey... What's that?'

There, in the mud, lies Kai's jacket. Still drenched from the rain. Micheal runs towards it and picks it up.

'Kai!' shoots through his head.

He looks around and sees fading footprints. They seemed to be made by heavy boots. Micheal smirks.

'Kai, I'm coming to find you.'

And he runs after the footprints, drawing nearer at where Kai is, at the moment, kissing with Tala. Will he find them and will his heart be shattered, unable to ever be mend again? Or maybe... They aren't Kai's footprints? And he's walking right into a trap. Who knows? I guess you'll have to wait to find out, hm?

- - - - - - - - -

**REVIEWS**

Rejiita

Kai en Tala zoenen... Telt dat? n.n;;

Jani Rieme

hehe, don't worry, i got the joke in it :p

awwwwwwww wolfie

TALA!

glomps you-

renanimeangel

n.n;;

ouch?

x.x;;

Miss Shinda

tuurlijk wel!

(A)

Yoko-obssessor  
some of my ficca's haven't been updated since last year

n.n;;

Lullaby Lily

well... you now know what Tala's up to... But what about Bryan?

Game-kid17

hmmm...

Blame it to me being Dutch?

n.n;;


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Denied  
**Summary:** Kai denies his true feelings for Michael, but what if Michael slowly loves him less? Will Kai realize he loves the American before it's to late? And what's with Tala and Bryan::YAOI: KaiMicheal, TalaKai, BryanMicheal****

REVIEWS:  
Miss Empty Heart – Dank je, maar bij mij is het nooit zeker wat er gaat gebeuren. Ik bewaar de echt harde dingen altijd voor een bepaald moment, en dit is dat moment not niet :p  
Rejiita – Eheheh. Laat me weten wat je ervan vindt :o  
Game-kid17 – 's a lot o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
renanimeangel – I would never do that tot hem, would I? (A)(A)(A)  
Lullaby Lily – Dat kunnen er wel meer, maar ik ben bekend om mijn korte hoofdstukken, dus ik moet dat een beetje in ere houden (A)  
Dragons04 – You'll just have to wait and see what twists the plot will take, won't ya:smirk:  
Jani Rieme – Kai: No way o.o;;;  
Me: o.o;;; Scareh :p But I just lufffffff cliffies XD  
Tala: Unless you get them thrown in ya face  
Me: Hush :shoos Tala away:  
Canadians Generally Don't Live In Igloos – Ya? Thanks. What do you like best up until now:o  
grEMLin eVil – Hehe, always. By the way, luf ya stories ;)  
Bryankuznetsov – Chill, hun. No need to rush anything (A)

- - -****

Kai's POV:

Wat's going on? What is this? I try to struggle from his rasp, but it is no use. He is strong, stronger then the last time I saw him. But how? That was yesterday? A person can't strengthen so much in just one day!

I measured his strength, I was taught to do so in the Abbey… The Abbey… Boris! Boris must've given him something!

I feel his hands slithering over my shoulders, my arms, and lastly, my back. His lips are still crushed on mine, I need to breathe. Breathe, breathe, I need to breathe. Let me breathe Tala, let me breathe.

Finally he lets go of me and I would've fallen on the muddy floor panting, if not for his arms still wrapped around me, holding me up.

I stare up at your face. Smirking… You are smirking… Why are you smirking at me? Stop smirking! As if reading my thoughts your smirk widens. Yes, of course… I forgot that you can indeed read my thoughts… And that you always did what I didn't want you to do, did you? Like kissing me. I can't believe you just kissed me! I don't want you kissing me! HELL! I don't want you!

I don't want you…

I used to want you, back in the Abby. I used to, and you used to want me. Bus Boris was on our tail, so we never got together. No… We never got together… But right now… I don´t want to.

You read me, Tala? I don't want you anymore, I don't love you, or even like you. I despise you now, Tala. I despise you.

You frown, and let go of me. A silent promise rests in your eyes. A promise that says; 'I'll be back for you'. And then you turn and leave. I fall on the wet mud, rain drowning me even more.

My clothes are so wet and heavy, and I am so cold… It is almost impossible that that kiss could drain me of all my energy, but it did. I just want to sleep… Rest… Sleep… Sleep and never wake up… Sleep and never…

**Normal POV:**

Michael comes to a clearing. A body is lying in the mud. Michael's eyes widen.

"Kai!" he yells out, recognizing the body.

When the body refuses to move, Michael runs towards it, fearing the worst. He takes Kai in his arms, holding him close.

"Wake up, Kai! Wake up!" he yells panicked. 

**Michael's POV:**

Oh no! What if he's dead! No, wait. He's breathing. I can still hear him breathing. It's faint, but I can hear it. I shake him a little.

"Kai!" I urge.

Come on, Kai! Wake up! You have to wake up!

You groan and open your eyes slightly. "Michael?" you ask softly.

Oh, Kai, you sound so weak…

"Yes, Kai. It's me." I shush.

You smile and I feel your head. You're burning up! Oh, no, Kai! Don't get ill! You can't get ill! Who knows what will happen while you're ill?

"Good…" You fall into unconsciousness.

My eyes widen some more. I have to get you out of here! But, I can't carry you, your clothes have made you to heavy, and I can't take even one piece of it off! And it'll be foolish to leave you now, in order to run for help. Oh, God… Will the others find us? Even with the rain still pouring?

I drag you under a tree and drape my wet jacket over you. It's not much, but it's all I can give you now. I hug you close, hoping to keep you warm. Oh Kai…

What happened?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Denied  
**Summary:** Kai denies his true feelings for Michael, but what if Michael slowly loves him less? Will Kai realize he loves the American before it's to late? And what's with Tala and Bryan:YAOI: KaiMicheal, TalaKai, BryanMicheal

**REVIEWS: **

Jani Rieme – Hehehe, you never know what will happen, don't you? Especially not with me writing the damn thing : smirk :  
Rejiita – Nou, hier zitten wel meer dan 500 woorden in p  
Dragons04 – Don't forget who writes this thing XD I'm so twisting the plot o.0;;  
grEMLin eVil – No 0.0;; Not enough time wit hall the stories I have XD Hmm… That reminds me… I also have to update some other things now… Damn v.v;

* * *

_Dream Sentence_

_Michael… I think I heard Michael… But how? Why? What happened… My eyes feel so heavy… I can't see? Are they open, or are they not? I feel like I'm floating, am I floating? What if I 'm not floating? Am I drowning? I feel like I'm drowning, where is this feeling coming from? _

I try to open my eyes, are they open? I don't know… I try to touch my face, but I can't lift even a single finger… I can hardly breathe… Am I dead? Or am I not? Am I on the verge of dying? I want to know, I need to know…

Michael…

Are you really there?

* * *

**Michael's POV:**

Kai…

Wake up…

Why won't you wake up?

Is that really too much to ask?

Kai… This feeling inside of me… It's a heavy weight on my heart; it's the feeling of fear… I fear for you, Kai… What if you won't wake up?

No, please Kai… Wake up…

"Michael…"

I gasp, looking down at the beauty that is you. Your face is flushed, your eyes are closed, your breathing has become so heavy…

"Michael…"

Are you dreaming… About me?

"Yes, Kai, I'm here." I answer, hoping you will be able to hear me. "It's going to be alright, you'll see. Someone is bound to find us."

Just then I remember something. My cell! I grasp towards my pocket, and reach for my cell, only to find nothing but a hole. No… No, this can't be happening… What if they won't find us? What if they come too late! Kai will die for sure…

No.

I will not let that happen.

I will bring you to safety, even if it kills me.

Don't worry, Kai. I _will_ bring you into safety.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

Feeling determined, Michael lifts Kai's heavy body, placing it on his back. Walking forwards slowly, in the direction he hopes to be the fastest way out, Micheal thinks about what could have happened to his crush.

'What if someone did this to him? Was he raped? Was he beaten up? What's going on?' The feeling of not knowing what happened started to tear Michael apart, and soon he started to blame himself. 'I should have did something so that he wouldn't go out. I should have locked the door and hide the keys! No… This is Kai we're talking about… He's a phoenix… He's free… It wouldn't be right to lock him up…'

"My, my, aren't we in trouble."

Turning, Michael sees someone that makes his face twist in a very unpleasant scowl.

"Bryan."

* * *

**Soz for the late update, but deal with me, you all know I update like… 15 times in a year? O.0;; And it's pretty short, but I promised Reji it would be on in about 30 minutes, so ya… Next one's probably gnna be a long one, though :o **

Anyway, I'll have to update some other ficca's later, so this thing is pretty screwed up. Again soz for the late and short update and for me sounding really bitchie right now p

It's 0.12 in tha mornin' o.0;; I have to get up in 7 hours XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Authoress: **Darka-Chan  
**Title:** Denied  
**Summary:** Kai denies his true feelings for Michael, but what if Michael slowly loves him less? Will Kai realize he loves the American before it's to late? And what's with Tala and Bryan:YAOI: KaiMicheal, TalaKai, BryanMicheal

**

* * *

REVIEWS:**

**Rejiita** Klein ben je cker, wat was je? 160 cm:p Nyah, ik pest je natuurlijk weer XD  
**she-devil-16** Michael doesn't seem to think so :p  
**Dragons04** : sails on your tears : _alright! Alright! He'll live!_ O.O : wondering how the hell you can get all that water from your body :

**

* * *

Normal POV:**

"My, my, aren't we in trouble."

Turning, Michael sees someone that makes his face twist in a very unpleasant scowl.

"Bryan."

The possessor of the falcon-bit smirks. "I'm so happy you remember my name, All Star." He says, sarcasm dripping off each and every word coming from his pale lips.

Michael growls, cradling Kai's body closer to himself, as if trying to protect the ill boy. Upon seeing this, Bryan's smirk widens.

"Well, well, well, what have we here." He taunts, walking towards Michael slowly. Michael, seeing this, takes a few steps back. "Stay away!" he yells, almost afraid of what the falcon can do to the one he loves so much. "Stay away from us!"

Bryan grins, extending his hand to touch Kai's sweaty face. "I'm just out to see how my dear… _friend_ is doing."

Michael growls, kicking away the hand before turning and running away. Bryan, not moving from his spot laughs, his laugh echo'ing around Michael's running form. "You can run, my little eagle, but you can not hide. I can see you even when you don't want me to see you, I will touch you where you don't want me to touch you, I will be with you when you don't want me to be with you. Run now little eagle, only to find it in vain…"

**

* * *

Bryan's POV:**

As I see your muscled frame disappear, the staggering in your running convinced me that you have heard and listened to my every word. Little eagle, you will be mine. There is no doubt about that. It's written in the stars, written in the stones, written in the mind. You _will_ be mine…

"Had your fun?"

Turning around, I find myself facing the blue-eyed Tala. Smirking up at him, he can detest that yes, I had my fun.

"Did you?" I reply in turn.

His smirk tells me enough, and the two of us grin, like the maniacs we are. We had fun taunting the two we want, and we will have even more fun, having the two we want. Watch out boys… The hunters are loose, and you are the prey…

**

* * *

Normal POV:**

Michael, in his disoriented state, managed to find the entrance of the forest, and runs out, leaving the to him, cursed woods behind.

**

* * *

Michael's POV:**

What is going on? What happened? Bryan… What did that psycho mean? Does he want me? He can't get me! I don't want him to get me! I don't want him near me! I don't want Tala near Kai!

Kai…

I glance down at the boy, cradled in my arms. His breathing is weak, his pulse is slow. Is he dying? God, no. He can't be dying! Don't let him die! Whoever is up or down there, listening to me, _don't let him die_!

Looking up ahead I let out a sigh of relieve. The hotel is only about 50 meters away from me now. Speeding up some more, I manage to get us inside, no delaying. The others must have noticed us gone, what will they do when they see me like this? When they see _Kai_ like this? Will they even care?

Yes, of course they will, his team cares too much for him not too!

Kai… You are a real pain in the ass sometimes… But you're a pain that I'd gladly take…

**

* * *

Normal POV:**

Running in the hotel had managed to bring Michael to the attention of just about everyone present, including the teams having breakfast.

"Kai! Oh, God, Kai!" Tyson yells upon seeing his captain in the arms of the orange-haired sportsman, jumping up from his seat and leaving his breakfast behind.

"Oh my God, what happened!" Yelled Ray, fear for what could have happened to his captain visible in his eyes.

"Call the doctor! Hurry!" Michael yells, running up the seven stairs in order to get to his and Kai's room, the two teams trailing him, Emily calling a doctor on her cell.

Opening the door for him, Steve steps aside, as Michael, once inside, places Kai on the couch.

"What happened?" Tyson demands, grasping the front of Michael's shirt.

"I don't know!" Michael yells back. "But I do know something…" he continues, managing to pull the attention of everyone in the room. "It has something to do with Tala…"

**

* * *

Dum dum dum dum… What a perfect opportunity for Michael to blacken his rival against the others, no? Well, you'll just have to wait and see what comes from this (A)**

Well… Most of you, some of you already know :sweatdrop:

_BUT_ I am going to stop this lil' comment here, because lil' Reji has to go to bed (A)(A)(A)

So, g'nite, Reji, sweet dreams with this one ;)


End file.
